Will of our own
by Optionalthought
Summary: How does one find themselves or a place in an ever changing world? Where an outside influence actively seeks to change your way of life? Follow Naruto Uzumaki through the ripples created by the Third Shinobi War. As he deals with the world around him and seeks his own will of fire. Rated M: Cursing, Potential Character Death.
1. The Beginning

Danzo knew this was coming, eventually one of the many men he crossed, one of the people his orders orphaned would track him down; But to say he felt fear could be no further from the truth. This was his right, to die a loyalist to the leaf, to see the tree thrive above all others.  
"It took you long enough." He spat, never allowing his eyes to move from the hooded figure. His Anbu already littered the floor, cleaved into pieces in just a few swings of the man's sword.  
"I knew even when you were young how strong you'd become. It's a shame really, to think we allowed a weapon like you to pass through the cracks."  
"I'm no weapon."  
"You can't be so naive, look at yourself. You were forged from birth to be a weapon. From the very day you were brought into this world you've been guided down the path to become a ninja, one to serve the leaf. But it looks like you were just defective."  
As the words flowed effortlessly from Shimura's lip, the heavy blade collided with the wall beside his head. This man in front of him was just as unrefined as the first time he had witnessed him fight.  
"Still so brash and uncontrolled, if you're going to kill me than get on with it!'  
But the blade didn't move. He just crouched down locking eye contact, both of his icy blue eyes peering into Danzo.  
"You're going to answer some questions first. What has Sasuke Uchiha done with Kurotsuchi."  
"I'd rather die than tell you Uzumaki!" All he heard was a sigh, before it went to black.  
As Naruto cleaned his blade two figures entered the room.  
"Old bastard wouldn't talk huh kid?"  
"He'd 'rather die'. So I simply obliged him on his request."  
Naruto turned to Asuma who simply took a drag from his cigarette. As the other man approached.  
"He spoke nothing of Sasuke?"  
"Not a word, so we must be getting close. But don't worry Itachi, when we find him and I'm sure Kurotsuchi is sage. He's all yours."

* * *

20 years prior

* * *

Minato sighed, he hated this time of year. Another long list of potential Genin brought forth for the council to argue, and poach. Trying their damnedest to find an in-between of functionality as well as potential power plays in the future, he saw it every year. The Hyuugas fought to make sure the main branch had strong teammates to protect their coveted bloodline, the Nara tried to force their own into leadership roles. While the Uchiha fought for teams that had little risk of failure and had the potential to elevate their name even more.

But this year would be different. His daughter was among the potential recruits, as well as Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage's daughter. Iwa had done wonders with Itachi, and it would be an insult to their allies to allow the girls training to flounder. Not to mention Itachi's younger brother was also at the top of the class, the pride of the Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. But his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the photo of one red head. Naruto Uzumaki, as far as anyone knew he was just Kushina's child. But the truth was, Naruto was his bastard, a volatile, nuisance, but talented, too talented to let skate by. As if to pull him out of his thought Shikaku Nara cleared his throat.  
"If I may have the floor Hokage-sama"  
"By all means Shikaku proceed"  
"Thank you, this year we had a total of 18 Genin graduates. Six of whom we've already established due to civilian heritage and their lack of stand-out qualities, we've relegated them to the reserves. Here they can still train and take some low level D-rank missions until they're needed. With that said if you'll look at the first page on the top folder. This is a listing of the twelve potential Genin from this year. Ranking them from most interesting over all, down to those who barely scrapped by. Their Academy records and assessment should all be found in folder underneath the top one. The first one we really need to talk about is Riku Namikaze."  
Minato watched as the whole council shuffled the folders around, each one setting aside targets will pulling his daughters folder out.  
"Riku Namikaze, female age 12, She scored perfect on the written exam, fastest time on the Survival course, 2 out of 3 on academy Jutsu and tied for first in sparring."  
"If I may interject, Nara-San"  
"The Floor is your, Hyuuga-sama"  
"I'm just wondering how she was granted the Rookie of the year position against Uchiha Sasuke and Kurotsuchi. Both of whom where both able to complete all three Academy Jutsu. Not to mention Kurotsuchi placed second in all other categories. With Uchiha-san place third. I do not mean to accuse Hokage-Sama of favoritism. But I'm a bit concerned by this."  
"Reasonable questions, the problem with that boils down to the Sparring Tie. Naruto Uzumaki and Riku where simply out of the rest of the Genin's league when it came to taijutsu. With a tie for first there it really hurt both Kurotsuchi and Sasuke. But what put Riku over the edge was the ability to complete the Survival Course with-out getting a single scratch. That's something only seen in prodigy's such as Hokage-Sama and Kakashi-san."  
"I see."  
"What of the Uzumaki boy then. It appears he failed the written test, was fifth in the survival course and only completed two out of the three academy Jutsu."  
"Ah yes Inochi, Naruto seems to be a special case. His time was only moments behind Kiba Inuzuki. But his sparring put him leagues above the rest of his classmates. If everyone will pull their folder out, it was observed Uzumaki was able to manipulate his chakra while in combat, and was the only student successful able to land a blow on Riku Namikaze. Chakra enhanced movement and taijutsu is something that normally takes years of teaching. When you realize a Genin is able to use this so liberally, it's hard not to understand his position in the top four of his class"  
"If we can move along here Nara-San, I believe everyone can read the files themselves."  
"Yes, lord Danzo. Lastly in the first folder is a list of our current number of specialist. Please when you're debating teams keep that in mind, as the path to these specializations will start now. Also, the third page in the first folder has a list of all potential Jounin-sensei, their specialties and elemental affinities. So we can get a varied judgment on this."

Minato watched everyone shuffle through folders, scowling or nodding as the jotted down their ideas. It was a pathetic. One thing being being Hokage had taught him was everyone, and he means everyone has their own things to gain. The Clans of Konoha where always shuffling and positioning themselves for power. While trying to stay innocent to the dark doing of the Village. Their cries of outrage when he approved of root was the first time he noticed Hyuuga being the most outspoken despite their subjection of their own kin.

"Hokage-Sama, I believe everyone has had enough time to articulate their position."  
"Thank you Shimura-Sama. Well this easy, after reviewing every detail in the files Nara-San painstakingly prepared. I want you to narrow your team list down. We'll start with Uchiha-san and work our way around the table. We'll repeat this until all four teams are settled. Fugaku if you'll begin."  
"Yes, Hokage-sama." Fugaku was probably one of the most loyal member of the council. He'd given his heir to Iwagakure to complete the truce during the third Shinobi war. He'd quelled the civil unrest in his own clan, and was always sound council. His clan continued to produce extraordinarily ninja, even one of Minato's own students was a member of the clan. It was while he watched him straight the folder up and clear his voice, Minato already knew what his old friend was calling form.  
"Going through the analytical data, a lot of our forces since the war have been maneuvered into Tracking and Capture squads. Individual development has been spread out, most learning towards no specialty at all, becoming nothing more than foot soldiers. The exception to this are the clans. Hyuugas often proceed in Fuinjutsu or Taijutsu practices, whiles the Nara produce strategist and research members. Yamanaka produce Medical and Interrogation with-"  
"Quit the long drawn out explanation Uchiha, get to the point."  
It was hard not to notice Fugaku glare at the Inuzuka Matriarch.  
"I was getting there, but I suppose I could simplify the explanation. We're currently not varied in our forces. Those who do are normally Clan born and follow the path of their heritage leaving those fields over saturated. While Hyuuga work in Fuinjutsu it is vary few, our demolition corps seem to be non-existent. So I want to raise the motion we stray away from tracking units, as well as capture and interrogation. I know this may hinder a potential Ino-Shika-Cho trio but we need to look at what's best for the leaf."  
"While I certainly don't disagree with you Uchiha-san. The council is still waiting on your proposed team."  
"My apologize Danzo-Sama. With that in mind, as much as I'd like to position my son into an assault team. I have to be practical. The lack of Genjutsu in our forces is the most notable. With Kureni Yui recently becoming a Jonin we could appoint her over a team with the sole purpose of specialization. The Team suggestion I have is Sakura Haruno. He has perfect test score and her chakra is very low considering average. But her control is phenomenal. It's would make her perfect for Genjutsu as well as maybe a potential duel specialization in Medical Ninjutsu at a later date. The Second Member I wish to point out is Shikamaru Nara. His chakra and control situations are very much like Haruno, his laid back demeanor can hinder close quarters combat, not to mention be a great front when cornered. Reports berate his lack of class room participation to sleeping through lesson. To the point he slept through the final exam and still managed to score the exact score needed to pass. I believe he could potentially surpass Miss Yui and become and amazing strategist much like his father. I also believe an IQ test should be administered. Finally, I'd like to add Sia to the team. The child barely scrapped by into the top twelve. His lack of anything special to put him over means he made the placement on his own merit. With little in way of specialties at this moment in time, I simply believe a team that could be this solely dedicated would be most beneficial."  
"So you wish to place a newly appointed Jonin in the care of two civilians and the Nara heir. For Genjutsu specialization"  
"Yes, Shimura-sama. It's my belief that this would also ease Shikamaru into a leadership position. As well as give our future forces more genjutsu users for strategic purposes."  
"Very well, Hokage-sama."  
"I for one believe this to be a very selfless, and particle move, and have no qualms of the matter. However, Choza, Inoichi and Shikaku have been training their kids from birth to be the next Ino-Shika-Cho. What do you three have to say about Uchiha-san proposal."  
"As it's my son I approve. The group can still be trained during their off time. They're already familiar enough with each other.'  
"Then team 10 will be led by Kureni Yuhi consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno and Sia. Team guidelines is Genjutsu specialization, Hiashi I believe it is your turn to present a team."  
"If I may, I believe that Fugaku has the right idea. However with the remainder of the potential recruits it's hard for me to find a base. With that said, the team I originally had drawn up was one to improve clan relations. Iroha Hyuuga as a sensei, he's got an amazing record and abilities in barrier jutsu. With the Genin under him being my daughter Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi. But after hearing Fugaku's explanation I quickly rethought the team and its role. I believe that Gaku Inuzuka would be a better choice, training the team in survalience and demolition. As those are his specialties. The Team would be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaki."  
"In all politeness I must reject that Hyuga-sama."  
"Why is that Inoichi?"  
"The issues with your team is lack of synergy. Ino is a headstrong young women, while Shino and Hinata-san are both rather reserved. Placing her in charge of a team is misguided, and considering the personalities hers would definitively be pushed towards the forefront."  
"I see."  
"While at the same time, your daughter doesn't seem the destructive type."  
"I suppose you position holds merit. So Iniochi-san what's your team suggestion."  
"It's a team based around back up, using Iroha Hyuuga as a sensei. The team would consist of Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino . This team would be designed solely for the purpose of intervening in mission that go haywire. With much of the data showing our forces being foot soldiers are secondary squads are still low. Choji is a kind boy. He has enough strength to back up a squad, but isn't fierce enough for the front line. His family's knowledge in medicine opens the door for him to become quiet useful. While Hinata is also the gentle type, she add more defense with her taijutsu style as well as the ability to track with her Byakugan. Ino would be there for interrogation purposes. The team's basis would rely on following orders to enhance and already deployed team. Not pushing any of them into a leadership role they do not seem ready for while giving the Hyuuga heiress protection in her sensei and developing what could potentially be three great support Ninja and if we're lucky more barrier experts."  
"It's a rather good idea, but you didn't raise anything extra for your own daughter, over someone like Shino Aburama."  
"Hyuga-sama, you are correct. While Ino has potential, it's hardly been tapped into. Much like Sia she lacks a clear direction in her Career. But doesn't have the chakra capacity or drive to become a decent front line fighter. As her Father I'm not proud to announce her short comings. But picking a protective path for the clan heiress and my daughter takes precedent. I've worked with Iroha many times. He's got a good head on his shoulders and weighs the risk of his actions. If she is not to be in the Ino-Shika-Cho trio this is how I'll feel most comfortable."  
"Understandable, after hearing Inoichi's statements I must agree. The final say falls to you Hokage-sama."  
"I suppose if Choza has no disagreements. We're good to go."  
"None, Hokage-Sama"  
"Than it's settled Team 8 is to be lead by Iroha Hyuuga. The team will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Choji. The team will specialize as a back-up unit, giving room for individual specifications. This puts us down to the last two teams, with The top five from this years class all eligible. Shikaku I believe it's your turn."  
"Yes Hokage-sama. The team I wish to bring to the forefront would act as an assault force. The abilities of all three individuals cover a wide area of combat and can cover each others current weaknesses. I also believe it to be beneficial personality wise. As everyone is aware Kurotsuchi, Daughter of the Tsuchikage has finally graduated. Due to her training and time spent here being important to our alliance I want her brought forward to this team, she has been trained by the third and her assessment states she knows some earth and fire techniques. With two elements already she's be an amazing mid-range fighter and support. That's why I'd pair her with Naruto Uzumaki. Although it's to be expected that their personalities would clash he's above his whole class on close range offense. This gives the team a front line fighter that the enemy will have to focus on. While Kurotsuchi supports with offense and defense from mid-range. Finally I'd like Shino Aburame to be included on the team. He's a logical thinker and would act as a voice of reason. Giving leadership to the trio as well as using his insects for scouting, information gathering and long range support."  
"Although I see no fault with the team, assault forces are in no way a specialty. Being down to the last six as well what makes you think that this composition is better than any of the other alternatives."  
"It's simple Danzo-sama. It's about the relationships between the three, although they'll eventually learn to work with all soldiers of the leaf. Currently egos and pettiness separate these guys. Naruto has shown a volatile side, on multiple occasions. Not to mention a dislike for all three. Riku and Kurotsuchi have been known not to get along. Kiba trys to insert himself as an Alpha male at any given moment and Sasuke has little interaction with anyone outside of Riku."  
"What about the Aburame."  
"Shino is rather introspective like his kin. He shows a good head on his shoulders. With Naruto being so temperamental and Kurotsuchi not being far behind he's the piece keeping them from melt down. Where Kiba, Sasuke and Riku create a standard team, with their own checks and balances."  
"I still don't see how the petty squabblings of children matter here."  
"It's about freeing up time it would take to line them out Shimura-sama. By bypassing their "Squabbling" we quicken the pace to actual training."  
"Very well, who would the sensei be?"  
"I propose Kakashi Hatake to operate as team leader for Uzumaki Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Aburame Shino. While I Gaku Inuzuka as team leader for Namikaze Riku, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba."  
"Why these sensei"  
"Let me elaborate Hyuuga-sama. Kakashi has openly tried to adopt Uzumaki on several occasion. His Sharigan has allowed him to copy thousands of Jutsu making him perfect for teaching Kurotsuchi as well as whatever elements Uzumaki and Aburame develop. While Gaku is an older Inuzuka, which will curb Kiba's need to fight for Alpha male status, both Riku and Sasuke have overly qualified side training. Kiba's skills and personal development will need the most refining early on. While he's also got the most experience out of any nominated Jonin-sensei in the field and with team coordination. Since Kurotsuchi will be leaving in five years the team training would be lacking on her. So the focus should be taught to Gaku's team."  
"Well stated."  
"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama."  
"So if no one opposes. Team 7 will be led by Hitake Kakashi. It will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Kurotsuchi, and Aburame Shin. Team 8 lead by Inuzuka Gaku. It will consist of Namikaze Riku, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. You are all dismissed."

Minato sat and watch as Shikaku gather the folders and the council filed out of the room, danzo sitting quietly at his side.  
"You seem un-nerved Hokage-sama."  
"I suppose so, I expected a lot more squabbling this year."  
"As did I. But I suppose the trouble is to come from Hatake and Uzumaki."  
"It's slightly troubling, but Kakashi has his orders."  
"Le'ts just hope he is still as loyal as he once was."

* * *

Six years of hard work and annoyance where finally paying off, and as he stared down at his village Naruto couldn't help but feel a weight lift off his shoulders. He had done it. Gritted through all the scolding, slept through all Iruka's bullshit lessons and even put that Uchiha brat in his place. It was all paying off, he was going to officially be a Genin of Konoha. But it was still bitter sweet. He'd only placed fourth in his class. He'd never be able to understand why a written test mattered as much as practicle skill. But it could have been worse. Shikamaru once told him that the academy used to only graduate twenty or so students a year, and that at that time civilian students where scarce. How he'd often heard his Father and Mother complain about the educations decline. The reserves were also a lot smaller back then. Mainly filled with Genin whose team had been disassembled for one reason or another until they could fit somewhere else. Now days it looked like a faceless, skilless army. Of all the Genin that graduated but just couldn't stand out. If Shikamaru hadn't shared that with him, he'd probably be one of them. Another no body.

It often made him wonder, if the reserves where such a bottomless pit why'd they continue to graduate kids who weren't up to snuff? Why accept civilians. He'd heard the older shinobi bitch about work being slow sometimes. If demand was down, why was the force so large? Not to mention the restriction on graduation age and emphasis on safety the civilian council pushed for. It had gotten so bad most students had release form to get them out of sparring class. Even cigarettes where being regulated, or at least they were attempting it, but old enough to kill, old enough to smoke, right?

"Are you seriously up here smoking?"  
"Yeah, what it to you?"  
"Shikamaru and Choji wanted me to invite you to our family's get together. They're celebrating our Graduation."  
"I'm doing a little celebration of my own Ino."  
"Smoking cigarettes on a roof top, real edgy moron. I didn't walk all this way to come back empty handed."  
"Fine, whatever just don't start yelling."  
"And no smoking at the party either."  
"Why the hell not"  
"Dad recently quit and I don't want him relapsing."  
"It's a fucking cigarette, not hard drugs."  
"Well it's stupid and unhealthy."  
"Whatever."

A few years ago you'd never see these two together. Naruto didn't really have friends and Ino was lumped in with the rest the females in his class, either trying to buddy up with Riku Namikaze or chasing after the Uchiha. It didn't take long before she was rejected like everyone else. Riku only needed Elite friends and Sasuke had no time for childish crushes. Naruto however could only see the two shit stains be rude so long. Ino just so happen to be the person he ended up defending when his temper broke. She still teased him about it to this day. How he jumped the cafeteria table and nearly broke the Uchiha's nose, or how she still get embarrassed trying to repeat the string of curse that followed suit even after Mizuki and Iruka pulled him off Sasuke. But he supposed it worked out for the best. Ino introduced him to Shikamaru and Choji. Both who were great guys. Even if they thought he was a bit brash and troublesome sometimes. But he'd never been invited over before.

Regardless though the night went by smoothly. Naruto help Inoichi sneak a smoke with him and Shikaku, and he got to experience why Shikamaru found his mother so troublesome when she caught him. He shared his first beer with his friends and their family and watched Choza set off fireworks in celebration. It was nice to feel a part of something, even if it was just for a night.

The next morning came quickly. Giving the red head little time to pull his clothes on and lock his apartment door before he had to rush to the academy grounds. He hadn't spent much time worrying about his team, it wasn't something he found too troubling. It had been a topic Shikamaru and Ino's mothers had grilled their children about. All three of them just expected to be the new age Ino-Shika-Cho trio. When he was asked however, he couldn't think of anyone. Outside Ino and the guys he didn't really have any friends, and those three where practically destined to be team. Why would he try to mess with that, even hypothetically.

The classroom was packed, wall to wall with Civie wannabes, to the point seats where almost filled. Each one just as replaceable and unmemorable as the last, finding himself a seat it was all about waiting.

"Okay class sit down." Iruka sighed.

Naruto never could understand how he though a simple hand motion could conduct this classroom.  
"First off, on behalf of the Academy's staff I would like to congratulate you. Each and every one sitting in this room has successfully taken their first step into becoming a proud shinobi of the leaf. I will not coddle you any further. For when you leave these doors it's no longer as privileged children, but as adults and protectors of the will of fire. Life as a shinobi isn't easy. Hard times will come, you will face lose a dozen times. You'll find struggles and obstacles be they on the job or personal. But as a member of Konoha you cannot let that deter or defeat you, because as of now, you are not only the future but its sole protectors. May the Will of Fire find you and guide your path. Congratulations! Now I need the following students to stay in their seats. Riku Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Kurotsuchi, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka and lastly Sia. The rest of you please meet the other instructors outside to receive your diploma as well as further instruction." You could almost see the defeat on Irukas face as he watched the whole of his class cheer as they left the room.  
"Now that that's out of the way, congratulations. Of this year entire class you are the select few who scored well enough to be given a proper Jonin sensei. It has been an honor to teach you and I pray you continue your growth throughout your Career. May the Will of Fire guide you, now onto teams. Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura and Sia. Your Sensei is Kureni Yui. You are to meet at training Area 10 after lunch. Team 8 will consist of Akamichi Choji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Sensei if Hyuuga Iroha. You are too meet at training area 8 following lunch. Team 6 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Riku and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Inuzuka Gaku. You are too meet him at the Inuzuka compound after lunch. Lastly team 7 will consist of Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto and Kurotsuchi. Your sensei is Hitake Kakashi and he'll meet you here after lunch. Now if you'll excuse me."

The room stayed silent for a few brief moments after Iruka scurried his way out, leaving them all to survey the room. Team ten consisted of Shikamaru Nara, while being the laziest most unmotivated individual he'd ever met. Shikamaru was also the smartest. Sakura Haruno, the she beast. Sakura was another Uchiha fan girl. She had showed little during survival training, or sparring practice. Where she thrived was the classroom. The girl seemed to always have her hand up when a question was asked, dead weight in Naruto's opinion. Then there was Sia. The kid was seen drawing more than training, but was rather agile and quick. Not to mention accurate. But he hadn't stood out much. Then team eight. Ino Yamanaka, loud, stubborn obnoxious, but regardless of the fact he liked Ino she wasn't anything to write home about. Agile was the only thing that came to mind. She didn't really take the academic part seriously and she was only passable in spars. Choji could make up for it though. He packed a lot of strength behind his blows. But who wouldn't if they were his size? He made decent grades and outside of speed was rather well rounded. Then you had Hinata, timid, and cowardly. Arguments could be made she was just too kind, but despite being great at tiajutsu she always relented, which cost her victory at every turn. She was well mannered and studious. But it was a good thing she wasn't at his back. The Uchihas team was summed up quickly as a whole, talented in practice, arrogant pieces of shit socially. Even Kiba who was bottom of the class had an ego the size of the Hokage Momentum. It was beyond him how any three people could have their heads so far up their own asses. Lastly there was his team. Kurotsuchi, princess of Iwa as a few faceless classmates had called her. Trained by the third, top five of the class, normally scowling and the only female he wanted as a partner. Truth be told. She had a temperament to match his and the skills to back it up. But any type of bad assery the two managed to pull off was swiftly halted by Shino Aburame. Don't get him wrong Shino wasn't a bad guy, just silent, and not prone to conflict. He'd barely heard a word from him, let alone seen the kid get mad. At least he wasn't Kiba.

"Well, if this is all I guess I shall take my leave." Riku announced as if anyone other than Sasuke gave a shit. Not even pretending to be subtle she simply glanced in his direction and with a barely audible 'hn' he was gathering his things and rushing to her side. He was like her personal lap dog, and it had always been that way. No matter where she was he was stalking behind her, and she acted as a looming discouragement towards any female who wanted so much as to be within his breathing range. Now they had the alpha male wanna be wagging his tail as he chased them out of the room. If Kiba had any brains at all he'd realize he wasn't one of the "elites". He'd just be a seen as a burden to them.  
"She's so lucky, not only does Sasuke give her attention but she's even on his team."  
"Who cares, that can have each other." Ino practically spat as her and Sakura's conversation, through sheer volume mind you over took the class room. "I mean his heads so far up her ass he can't breathe."  
"If you ask me you're just jealous. Look just because you got rejected doesn't mean it's hopeless for everyone."  
"Will you two shut it! Maybe the Uchiha would pay half a mind to either of you if you took your training seriously instead of worrying about childish crushes." Kurotsuchi had finally snapped, nearly spilling the contents of her bento when she slammed her hand against the table.  
"Excuse me 'princess', but just because you're some fridge dike doesn't mean the rest of us are too."  
"What the fuck did you just say Haruno."  
"Troublesome, look Sakura how about me you and Sia go get some Barbecue. Use this time to get better acquainted with each other before you end up brawling in the classroom."  
"I would like to get better acquainted with you both Haruno-san." Sai finally spoke up.  
"Fine. But you two are paying for mine."  
"Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru said as he followed the two out the door. Leaving an amused Ino and fuming Kurotsuchi with the rest of them.  
"Who the hell does she think she is, insulting me like that."  
"On that note I'm leaving too, Choji, Hinata you want to grab a bite to eat?"  
"Do I ever!"  
"S-sure Ino-san."  
"Alright, see you later Naruto. Good luck." As Ino left she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. As if to reassure him things would be fine. Not like he gave a rats ass. But Sakura had kicked the beehive and the tension in the room called for a cigarette. Bug boy and Kurotsuchi could sit in the awkward room all they wanted, his favorite smoking spot was calling and he couldn't keep her waiting.  
"Those are bad for you, and besides shouldn't we be I don't know. Getting to know each other or something?"  
"Look, your pissed and I want a cigarette, so unless you want to bum one this conversations over. I've got the rest of my Genin career to get to know you and bug boy. No offense Shino."  
All he got was an eye brow raise from Shino and Kurotsuchi honed her glare in on him.  
"Fine, give me one."  
"Wait, what?"  
"You fucking heard me."  
"Whatever, what about you Shino" The response was just a simple shake of the head.  
"Alright man we'll be back. Come on I guess."

It hadn't been but a year or so ago, he was skipping one of Irukas lectures on Shinobi Conduct or some shit when he caught Mizuki smoking on the roof. 'Want one brat' was literally all he said. Sure in class he'd scold him for his temper but outside the classroom Mizuki was alright. So of course he took him up on that. He had no idea it would be the start to a terrible new habbit. But it became a usual thing. They'd run into each other on the roof and Mizuki was tell him about his missions before he became a teacher, or complain about the academy newer policies. If anyone hated the influx of Civies more than he did it was Muzuki.  
"So, Naruto got a lighter."  
"Huh, oh yeah" Holding it out he lit her cigarette and watched as she inhaled while he lit his own. Seconds later she nearly collapsed in a fit of coughing.  
"How do you enjoy this."  
"It's calming, try not to take that long of a draw. Seriously though don't waste it."  
"Fine"  
"So why are you up here. Shouldn't you be enjoying you lunch or something."  
"I mean I could be, but let's face it Shino wouldn't speak, and I don't know. Everyone else left to get to know their teams and we were just going to sit there in silence."  
"No, you and Shino where going to sit there in silence. I was going to smoke."  
"Look you know what I mean. Lets face it. Sakura will talk enough for her whole team. Choji and Ino have each other. Then team Namikaze is destined to be closely knit, at least Riku and Sasuke. Then there is us, and I don't know I just felt like maybe we needed some form of communication."  
"I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"Yeah, I mean. I'm going to end up knowing you and Shino. We're a team, but I don't feel like we have to be all buddy buddy. You know? I trust your guys skills. You're not useless, so I'm thankful I got stuck with you. But it doesn't mean we're going to be like family."  
"I thought that was what Konoha founded themselves on?"  
"Do you really buy in to all of that? Not everyone gets to be Ino's and the guy's Dads. Most Genin teams fall apart, or are dysfunctional from the start. Not to mention the death aspect, so sorry if I'm not all up in arms about trying to force some sort of bullshit family atmosphere."  
"You know you're kind of a fucking dick."  
"Not the first time I've heard that, and stop fucking laughing."  
"Why? It's funny."  
"What's so damn funny?"  
"The fact that you're this cynical, how Shikamaru and them put up with you is beyond me, and Haruno called me frigid."  
"She was just pissy because you called them out."  
"I noticed."  
"What's with you and starting shit anyways?"  
"I didn't sta-"  
"Bullshit. You call Ino and Sakura out, then you hounded me over smoking and tried to instigate with me multiple times already."  
"The hell I did!"  
"No shit you did! You call me a dick, annoy me about smoking then laugh at me."  
"You weere being fucking stupid! Not to mention a prick!"  
"Fuck off!"  
"Yeah well how about you make me!" Then both Kurotsuchi and Naruto found themselves mid swing, fists clenched when an unfamiliar voice caught their attention.  
"I only wished to inform you the time set aside for lunch is nearing its end and we should probably gather in the class room to wait on Hatake-san. However, I can leave and allow you to continue."  
Embarrassment flashed over both of their faces as they turned away from each other.  
"Be right down."  
"Let me finish this Cigarette Shino." Then with a nod as silently as he appear, Shino Aburame disappeared down the stair well. But Shinos intervention didn't matter, because for the next four hours the three of them sat and waited, and waited. Smothering in awkward silence. As each passing second simply made Naruto's skin crawl. Finally the door opened, and a white haired Cyclopes stood in the door way.

"Sorry I'm late kids, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here."  
"For four fucking hours"  
"Naruto shut up that's Hatake."  
"I don't give a rats ass who he is!"  
"First impression, I don't like you. Now you have two and a half minutes to meet me on the roof or I'll regulate you to the reserves. See ya." Then he puffed into smoke. The three of them looked at each other before bursting into a sprint. Even Shino broke his normally well composed demeanor with fear of joining the reserves.  
"Way to go and piss him off dumb-ass."  
"Yeah, he gives us an excuse like that and I'm the dumb-ass."  
"If the shoe fits"  
"How about I bash your fucking head in"  
"I'd like to see you try"  
"Perhaps your energy would be better spent scaling the stairs rather than starting another petty squabble." Finding wisdom in Shino's words Naruto and Kurotsuchi shut their mouth and picked up the pace. When the three got to the roof Kakashi sat on the railings reading a small pink book.  
"Ah so you made it. Everyone have a seat. What we're doing today is simple. You'll tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams. You know just so we can get to know each other. We'll start with you Red. Try to keep the cursing to a minimum, it makes you lack of education all the more blatant."  
"Why you-"  
"Shame shame. If someone doesn't want to cooperate, I guess we'll just have to send you to the reserves."  
"Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are smoking, gardening and Ramen. My dislikes arrogant ass"  
"Language"  
"Arrogant people who believe they're status makes them better than others. As for my dream. I don't really have one."  
"You don't have a dream or ambition?"  
"Nope, goal was to become a Genin, so I guess it's to become a Chunin now."  
"Rather simplistic."  
"Not a complicated guy, one step at a time."  
"Very well, now you Kurotsuchi."  
"Well you already know my name."  
"Nope that won't cut it. Be formal."  
"My name is Kurotsuchi, my likes are Jasmine tea, Sarutobi-sensei and hot springs. My dislikes are apathy, and lack of motivation in others. My dream is to become a reliable Kunoichi and eventually take my father's place as Tsuchikage."  
"Lofty goals and ambitions,now you specs."  
"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are quiet, nature and black coffee. My dislikes are large crowds. My dream is to eventually breed a new species of insect for my clan, as well as become a respectable clan head."  
"Reasonable, now to get on with the rest of this meeting."  
"Wait a damn minute, you didn't tell us anything about yourself."  
"Naruto, Language. But I suppose you're right. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are many and my dislikes are rather few. As for my dreams they're simply none of your business. There now can we continue."  
"We literally learnt nothing."  
"Ah, but mystery is one of a ninja's strong point Kuro-chan, now on with the meeting. Tomorrow we will hold your graduation exam."  
"Wait...we already graduated."  
"Silly Naru-chan. That was simply from the academy. You can't expect me to waste my time on weaklings can you. So although you are Genin you have to pass my graduation exam, or else I'll just toss you into the reserves."  
"That's bul-"  
"Language Naru-chan. Like I was saying. Tomorrow you'll take my graduation exam. We'll meet at 6 AM, training ground seven. Show up prepared for intense sparring, also unless you enjoy regurgitating your breakfast. I suggest you don't eat. See ya." And with an Eye smile their sensei disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

A/N: The universe of this fic does stray rather far from cannon. So as much as I hate to inflate the word count I'll sum a few things up.  
-Onoki is dead and Kitsuchi is the Fourth Tsuchikage.  
-Itachi is serving as a ward in Iwagakure. Where he will be a Shinobi in their forces until he's 18. The treaty that started this has Kurotsuchi serving in Konoha with the same rules.  
-Kumo and Konoha achieved peace through the Political marriage of Minato and Risa. This resulted in him abandoning Kushina. Riku is the daughter of this marriage.  
-Madara died in the fight with the First Hokage. Therefor Obito is dead, Yagura is running Kiri and Rin is still alive.  
-The Kyuubi is split between Riku and Naruto after Kushina's death.  
If you have any questions I'll be glad to answer. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. 


	2. The Bell Test Pt1

Riku Namikaze was pleased, despite the loud mouth Inuzuka and her subpar Sensei she had found herself on the fast track to a successful shinobi career. Between her and the Uchiha there was enough talent to pass the Chunnin exams right out of the academy gates. Both of them breed for greatness. The Uchiha where a long proven line of astounding warriors and tacticians, dating all the way back to the warring clans, and she was the Daughter of the Yellow Flash the greatest Shinobi to ever live. Fate would have no less then the two of them becoming legends in her own right. I was funny though, normally upon arising from her sleep she'd often ponder on how pointless the Academy was, meaningless lectures and monotonous work, surely there to apply filler and activities to fill time. The whole experience was rather boring. Well, everything but one exception. That exception being on foul mouthed red head, Naruto Uzumaki. While she and Sasuke prided themselves as elites and focus themselves to become the best. Uzumaki rampaged through the academy like a wild beast. Besting everyone he was put up against in spars. He disregarded the lectures, could have cared less about any of the monotonous work. But somehow, as if being refined was counter productive to his very nature. He excelled in spite of it. It was off putting, his taijutsu lacked any sense of form, it was wild and unruly, how ever each and every opponent put in front of him was soundly defeated. Even Sasuke who was always a good opponent failed to keep up with him. He would read Narutos moves and fair well defensively, and as if a switch was flipped the you red head would all of a sudden overwhelm his opponent. She had watched him batter Sasuke around, a dimwitted nobody was able to brutalize and elite. The thought was still frustrating to her now. However, he was a challenge. Something to make each day interesting, and how what was there? D-rank missions and team exercises. Her sensei had bypassed the true Genin exam, obviously understand the sheer talent that had been entrusted to him. Riku couldn't blame him for not wanting to mess the opportunity up. But a part of her was frustrated, things always came easy to her, and despite the fast track to success being a privileged. She couldn't help but wish for something a little more challenging.

"I can't believe he's two hours late already" Kurotsuchi groaned, her stomach was begining to growl and the stench of cigarette smoke from her red headed team mate was only adding to her annoyance.  
"Maybe, just maybe you wouldn't be so damn irritated if you would have ate this morning."  
"For the last time he told us not to."  
"No, what was it..Oh yeah! No, Kuro-chan. He never said we couldn't eat."  
"Yes he did, it was rather blatant, and if you want to rot in the reserve over it. Fine by me."  
"If I could interject, I believe he simply advised us not to."  
"Exactly! Thank you Shino, you are truly a voice of reason."  
"Naruto how about you just shut the hell up already."  
"How about you stand up and make me!"  
"I believe it would be ill-advised to begin a fight before our exam."  
"Shut the hell up Shino! This red headed prick needs to learn to stop running his mouth!"  
"Well how about you step up or shut up princess! You've been on my case sense yesterday!"  
"I wouldn't have to be if you had some tact! You're a cynical prick who can't keep his mouth shut!"  
"And you're a spoiled bitch who thinks she can just say what she wants, to who she wants when ever she wants. Over here acting like a cunt just because you weren't smart enough to eat breakfast. Everyone in this damn village was able to tell me Kakashi-sensei would be late. Did you bother to gather intel? No, no you fucking didn't and your ass has no excuse to be this clueless when you live with the fucking third Hokage!"  
"Wait, you gathered Intel?"  
"Well of course I did. He's our sensei, why wouldn't I?"  
"That was rather intelligent of you Uzumaki-san."  
"That sounded like a back handed compliment, but you know what shino I'll take it."  
"A little unexpected, but you don't think you could have shared that with us?"  
"Why? You two are some of the smartest in our graduating class. I just assumed you had already done it."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh. So are we going to fight or not?"  
"Once again I believe that to be ill-advised. Although I do believe you have some information to share with us now Uzumaki-san."  
"Whatever, but basically Kakashi is a big hot shot. Kakashi of the Sharingan or the copy ninja Kakashi. He's a student of the Yondaime, and apparently has master a thousand jutsu or something. He reads porn books in the open, has a habit of being extremely late. Um what else. Oh yeah and he's failed like ten teams so far."  
"Wait he's failed ten teams?"  
"Yeah, he apparently is like a gate keeper for the reserves or something."  
"That is rather concerning."  
"You can say that again Shino."  
"Nah, Kurotsuchi and you are top of the class, and as far are combat goes I'm no slouch. We got this guys."  
"How can you be so calm about this?!"  
"Because, I have faith in us."  
Kurotsuchi was taken a bit back, he said it so casually. Lighting up another cigarette and not even looking at them. Even Shino held a question or surprised expression. With the way he dressed it was hard to tell. But after taking a long drag the red head simple looked as his teammates and smiled.  
"And if this asshole thinks he can send me to the reserve with those civies he'll realize really quickly. He'll have to kill me first." The expression on anger and confidence displayed on Naruto in that moment was a little off putting. Such viciousness, she had seen it a few times before in his spars with Riku. It was what she imagined a crazed beast to look like, not a brat of thirteen. To add to how eerie it was a small clap could be heard behind them. Shocking her and Shino both. But Uzumaki just marched forward stepping into the jounins face. Barely reaching his chest at this point he had to crane his neck to look up at the silver haired cyclops.  
"You got that Hatake." He nearly spat.  
"My my my, aren't you cute Naru-chan." Kurotsuchi just watched as he narrowed his eyes more at the jounin. Before huffing and walking away.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Now, if you three are done talking, lets get right to the exam." Reaching into his back pocket Kakashi pulled two bells on red string from his kunai pouch. "The goal of this exam is simple. Capture a bell and you become a genin, fail and you're sent to the reserves."  
"But there are only two."  
"Very astute Kuro-chan." Kurotsuchi just stared at him. Only two of them would be allowed to pass, that was ridiculous.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me."  
"Language Naru-chan."  
"No, fuck that! You mean to tell me regardless we aren't going to be a team. That no matter how impressed you are with us you're only taking two."  
"You're correct, why waste my time."  
"Why waste your time! ALL TEAMS ARE A THREE MAN SQUAD!"  
"But this would be an apprenticeship. You apparently know my reputation on teams, given no one has met my qualification yet why should I expect that from you three."  
"If that is to be believe how are we expected to capture them from you Sensei, given we are fresh genin and you're a highly reputable jounin."  
"That's simple Shino. That's for you to figure out, life isn't about hand outs and I'm not here to hold your hand. So now that the exams been explained take note. You have till sundown, with a small break for lunch. I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill."  
"Planned on it." Naruto practically growled.  
"Because if you don't you obviously don't have the resolve. Now beginning." In a flash Kurotsuchi and Shino where gone. Naruto however just cracked his knuckles. "So I take it you're going with a head on approach."  
"You could say that, how about we just cut the shit though. You give me the bell and I wont beat your ass." Kakashi merely flashed Naruto an eye smile, pulled a copy of his favorite Ichi-Ichi book and opened it.  
"I would like to see you try, princess." Then with in a blink of an eye, chakra already pulsing through his legs Naruto Uzumaki was upon him. A wild right hook was easily dodged as Hatake simply stepped underneath him as Naruto effortlessly flipped landing on his feet, and with blinding speed dashed back at the proud jounin.  
'If I can take his legs out I can ground him, there is no way he can dodge this.' But as soon as the thought was complete, instead of his blow meeting the backs of Kakashi's leg the Jounin was flipping over him, sliding his feet to turn back toward is foe Naruto once again pushed a mass amount of chakra to his legs. Kicking dirt high into the sky pushing off back towards Kakashi, Naruto was met with the slightest moment and the Jounin delivered a vicious knee to his face halting his momentum. The sheer power of the kick off used against him. Like a spiked being driven into stone Naruto could feel the trickle of blood beginning to flow from his nose.  
"Now now, this isn't anyway to start Naru-chan. I thought you where going to, oh how'd you put it. Kick my ass?" Naruto just looked up at him, pushing himself to one knee.  
"Oh, you can get back up. Good we still have a lot of time left."  
"Fuck those bells."  
"I'm sorry what was that?"  
"I said fuck those bells and fuck you!"

Kurotsuchi watched from the treeline, Kakashi barely avert his eyes from his book. At first she thought Naruto getting kneed in the face had let the gravity of the situation set in. But as expect the boy merely cursed and went back on the offensive. Each strike dodged, Kakashi keeping up with his movements as if it was nothing. Of course he would, he was a seasoned Jounin. But with each dodged blow the red head got faster, and faster. Soon Kakashi was having to deflect blows with on hand, a minute or so later he was having to actively block as that idiot just continued to increase his speed, his strength. Then the unexpected happened, another wild hook forced the Jounin to put his book up. Using both arms to block and nearly skidding from the blow. He was being forced to take him seriously now.

Across the training field Aburame Shino was already working on placing his Kikaichu on Hatake, something he assumed the Jounin was already aware. However Naruto and his brash upfront way of fighting was keeping him preoccupied. A wild beast with what Shino had grown to believe was unlimited stamina and a mind boggling drive in combat, should be able to allow his insects to drain enough of the Jounins chakra to create an opening. Sadly this tactic required Naruto to keep Hatake busy, and despite his respect of Naruto's taijutsu, there is no way it would go that easy.

Another leg slammed into Narutos side, a crazed look still on his face as he gripped down to keep from being knocked away, releasing and gritting through the pain to continue his assault. Kakashi had to give it to the child, his punches hit harder than any chunin, and his ability to hang in there despite his counters wasn't something to be looked over. Holding back was proving to be a hindrance, the thought of Maito Gai getting a hold of this child was something terrifying; and each time Kakashi went to substitute almost as if it was instinct he watch the child flare his chakra and increase his speed just enough to stop the hand-sign. To Naruto it didn't matter if he ate a counter attack or missed an opportunity to land a heavy blow. Kakashi could tell the kid was trying to keep him locked down. But he had two other genin hopefuls to torment and the longer he allowed the Aburame's Kakaichu to be left unattended the easier it would be for his potential students. As another wild haymaker made it's way towards Kakashi he quickly grasped the inside of Naruto's wrist. Quickly throwing him over his shoulder planting him into the ground. Kakashi watched as the breath was knocked out of Naruto. Followed by creating a hand-sign to create two Shadow clones, one to fight Kurotsuchi the other to track down Shino. Just as the sped off Kakashi watched as Naruto tried to push himself off the ground. "I'm not finished with yo-" And before a word could leave the Uzumaki's mouth a swift chop to the neck collapsed him onto the ground. Sighing Kakashi simply pulled out his copy of Ichi Ichi and began right where he had left off.

Shino was quickly put on the run as the clone approached, his attempt at an attack was met by a fire ball rendering his Kikaichu useless, and he was now forced to retreat. Close combat wasn't a strong point for him and his Ninja tools where easily being deflected by the physical clone. Kurotsuchi was fairing no better. Although she was no push over in taijutsu it appeared Naruto had forced their sensei to take things a little more serious. He best efforts where no where near enough as the clone battered across a clearing. It was simple now that she thought about it. Her and Shino should have took advantage of the openings Naruto created, there was noway they could do this on there own. Trying to create distance once more Kurotsuchi tried to fly through the hand-signs for a Great Fireball only for Kakashi to appear within her guard punishing her.  
"I assumed the Princess of Iwa had a bit more fight in her." Hatake mocked as he sent Kurotsuchi skidding back.  
"I mean, you where supposedly of high rank as far as taijutsu went. Yet here you are not even able to put up a fraction of the fight Uzumaki did. It's really a shame. The Tsuchikage will not be pleased that his daughter was such a waste of potential. Kurotsuchi just placed her guard up, he was trying to bait her. She knew it, merely trying to force her into a confrontation like that of the red headed idiot.  
"I suppose Sarutobi-sama wasted a few of his twilight years, oh well."  
"I'm not falling for it."  
"And what's that?"  
"You're running your mouth trying to bait me. I'm not Uzumaki I'm a bit more rational then that."  
"I suppose you are, I guess I misjudged your squabbling with him earlier. You seemed the hot headed type. Or maybe you just dislike him. Ah, that must be right. The Princess of Iwa hates the local demon."  
"I never said that!"  
"Oh Kuro-chan you didn't need to. I mean you just sat in the tree and watched us fight. Although I'm sure it was a good show atleast Aburame-san tried to help your teammate using his Kikaichou to drain a bit of my chakra, tell me what did you do?" Nothing, she had just watched her teammate go full out against a Jounin and yet she had never even moved a muscle.  
"Enjoy watching the demon try and fail?"  
"That's not it!"  
"I'll tell you what, if you want I'll pass you and Aburame right now." Kurotsuchis guard faltered, if even for just the briefest moment at that. He'd take her and Shino as his student.  
"I'd hope you speak up soon this offer won't last long."  
"What happens to Naruto?"  
"He'll be cycled into the reserves, where he will sit his entire career. So what do you say?" The Kakashi clone then held his hands out two bells dangling from his fingers, for Kurotsuchi it was a hard bargain to pass up in this moment. Naruto was pinned in the center of the training field. Who knows where Shino was and the weight of not only her pride but the reputation of Iwa, even the Konoha Iwa alliance rested firmly on her shoulders, her guard dropped a second time as she began to walk forward. Kakashi's creepy eye smile appearing on his face. It was then she remembered the look on Naruto's face. His confidence 'Because I have faith in us'. Instantly she jumped back going through hand-signs. Pulling the tiger sign up to her lips as the Kakashi clone appeared in her guard once more and a stream of fire burst from her mouth. A loud poof could be heard, in the slight panic him rushing her caused she landed out of balance falling on her ass, starring at the area with burns. Kakashi was no where to be found.

-

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been over a year since this story was first uploaded. But I appear to be on another fanfiction kick, and while at work I found the inspiration to pick this story back up. I want to apologize for all the mistake through out. I understand how negatively that can effect the reading experience. But alas I have no Beta reader, nor do I wish to trouble anyone with that job. However as it currently stands I will be trying to update this story sporadically, although I cannot make any promises on that front. Thank you to everyone who's Commented, Favorite or Followed this Story so far. Especially those who took the time to PM me about the story. It makes a dood feel pretty nice.

Side note: I'm sorry about the length I will try to produce more lengthy chapters in the future.


End file.
